


Stop Hiding, Logic.

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Depressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Other, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Stop Hiding, Logic.

Logan Sanders was currently laying on his navy blue bed, holding back tears. He is Logic, he will not cry. He can't cry, he doesn't feel. He is strictly logic, he is reason and truth, nothing more, nothing less. 

That's what he's been telling himself, anyway. That's what he'll say 3 hours from now, when he's finally calming down enough to not weep like a bitch. That's what he'll tell everyone when the day comes that he cries in front of the others. That is what he will say. 

But he does not believe it, not in the slightest. He cries, he feels, he does have feelings. 

Why does he have to have feelings? It isn't necessary for the logical trait to feel. So, why?

He doesn't want to have feelings, he doesn't want to feel as if he is nothing, he doesn't want to feel sad, and yet he does. He feels disgusting, he feels fat, he feels he does not belong, that he is not worthy.

Well, since he is supposed know everything, he knows he's sad, he knows what he does isn't healthy for him mentally.

But he can't find it in him to care.

With that, he takes out one of his razors, and pulls up his "NASA" hoodie sleeve. _This is the sharpest thing that is easy enough to have with me at all times. Sometimes I wonder how it got this bad, how I got this bad, then I stop and realize I don't care._

He slowly set the shiny object on his lower wrist, where the folds of his sleeves would be if he was wearing the suit he does when Thomas is filming.

Pressing the sharper of the two sides into my skin, he let out a muffled sob. He decided to cut over multiple older cuts, some new, some old. The familiar feeling sets in as the razor goes deeper into his pale, scar covered, skin. _How long has it been since I've cut? Three days, seven hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-four counting seconds._

The blood starts to drip on the wood floor. He takes that as a sign to cut deeper, opting to quiet the unkind voices in his head. 

He quickly lost control of himself, cutting any and every part of his body that was visible to him. His legs got it the worst, long cuts and some so deep if he was a human- he'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

If he was a human, he'd more than likely be in a psych ward. No where pleasant; that much was obvious.

If he was a human, he'd be miserable. No friends or family. He would've isolated himself in his pathetic excuse of a apartment.

If he was a human, he'd never stop crying. He wouldn't have to hide the fact that he isn't okay. _"Mood." They'd say. "Same haha." They would joke._ But his pain wouldn't be a joke. It'd be real, real hurt, real heartbreak, real agony, real fear, real anxiety, all his issues would be real and true and honest.

If he was human, he'd be a complete fucking mess ;he wouldn't have anyone there for him so why bother hiding it.

But he's not a human, he is just a facet of Thomas's personality. He isn't anything else. He is Logic, that's what he represents, what he embodies, it's him. He is nothing less nor nothing more. Just pure, raw, logic. 

He heard a knock on his door, it was Patton informing him that they'd be talking with Deceit today. 

* * *

On the other side of the Mindscape, a certain lying side was busy comforting his friend. 

"Hey, hey, it's ok Re, you can't control it and it's not your fault." Deceit whispered to his friend, while trying to stop the blood coming out of his arm. "B-but I made you bleed.." Remus said, whimpering.

It was true, Remus did make Deceit bleed. He was in the middle of one of his intrusive episodes when Deceit walked in, he tried to calm Remus down, only for Remus to laugh manically and swing his morning star at him. 

Deceit tried to pay no attention to the pain in his arm, but then Remus swung it at him again, this time there was blood pouring out of Deceit's arm.

Then Remus seemed to come back into reality, because his eyes widened and he instantly started apologizing and saying how much of a monster he is, how Patton was right to separate he and his twin, ranting about how horrible he is, and that he can't even protect his best friend from his urges. 

So obviously Deceit went to comfort his friend, and now he was on their couch hugging Remus and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"Dee.. will your arm be ok..?" Remus asked, breaking the almost-silence they had. "Of course Re. Sides can't die anyway." He replied. Remus still felt terrible. He didn't mean it, it's not his fault he can't control himself sometimes. Well, Deceit says it isn't at least. "You wanna watch a movie Re?" Deceit asks the smaller side. "But your.. um injuries.." Remus said, it was clear he was worried about what he'd done.

The snake assured his friend that he was fine. He wasn't, but he wasn't about to ruin anything else for Remus. "Yeah, it'll heal in a few weeks, don't worry. I'll bandage it if that'll make you feel better." Remus nodded. 

After a couple movies, Remus is fast asleep. Deceit was about to get up and check on his wounds when he felt like he was being summoned. _I wonder why someone needs me.. maybe they lied and involuntarily are calling me?_

He decided he could check up on himself later, giving in to the tugging.

"Hi?" He asked, confused at the sides in front of him. "Hey.. we have a few questions for you." Roman told the lying side. "Only if you want, Kiddo." Patton added, looking over at him. 

Deceit noticed that Virgil wasn't glaring at him, and that alone was terrifying. _He hasn't looked at me normally since before he left.. what does he want with me? What does he know? Will Re be affected by it? What is it? It has to be terrible if even Virgil was sympathetic towards me.._

He hadn't realized he was staring until Virgil spoke, "I know it's weird, I know you might feel.. confused." 

"What do you guys want to ask me?.." Deceit didn't know what he was feeling in that moment. "I advise you to sit down. This might be a lot to process." Logan said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

So he sat. 

Even with Logan's warning, nothing could ever prepare him for what he heard that day. 

He guessed it would be a thing, sure. But to include him and Remus? And for everyone to agree, not just Patton? It was definitely a lot to process. 

_"We would like to ask if you and Remus would be interested in joining us? In the 'Light Side', that is. You'd be treated as one of us, and would partake in a weekly discussion about our feelings and week. We'll give you a week to decide what you wish to do."_


End file.
